Apart from scissors, there are various devices commonly used for cutting hair. These devices include hair clippers, and devices incorporating razor blades and the like. A common problem however is in the skill required in using these devices if a satisfactory hair cut is to be obtained.
An object of the invention is to provide a hair cutting apparatus which is effective and easy to use.